


The Things You Can Find on the Internet

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava is bored so she decides that stalking Sara on social media isn't the worst idea.





	The Things You Can Find on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February everyone! I plan to post one fic every day, and I have some fun stuff planned, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better and twitter @EllaLancelot
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what you guys have to say :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ava Sharpe was sitting at her desk in her office at the Time Bureau.

That was it, she was just sitting.

No alien attack, no wild anachronism, no famous Legends screw-up, heck, not even any office gossip.

Just a pile of paperwork. And it wasn't even fun paperwork! 

Ava spun herself around in her revolving office chair a few times. She was praying for something, anything, interesting to happen.

After a moment of waiting, Ava concluded that nothing was going to happen and she might as well just do the paperwork.

She opened up her laptop to send a quick email. 

A quick email turned into Ava cleaning out her inbox and that somehow turned into Ava using google maps to calculate how long it would take to walk to her old high school and that turned into Ava stalking her old classmates and doing that gave her an idea.

Ava looked around her, and even though she was alone in her office and surrounded by drywall, she still took caution to make sure nobody was watching her.

One by one, Ava pressed the keys on her laptop and typed "Sara Lance" into the search engine.

While the search results loaded, Ava took another moment to second-guess herself, but before she could close the tab, it was too late.

Links to websites and social medias flooded the screen and Ava quickly abandoned any of her reservations about doing this.

She clicked on the first link that was in the search results. It was a link to a Facebook page. Ava scrolled down for about a minute, before coming to the conclusion that this was not the Sara Lance she was looking for.

Ava looked through the other "Sara Lance" profiles on Facebook, and it didn't take her long to find the right one.

"Sara Lance, Born in Star City WA, Employer: Sink and Shower Stuff"

Ava laughed to herself at the fact that Sink and Shower Stuff was still listed as Sara's employer. She knew how much the assassin had despised working there.

Ava looked through the pictures and from that alone, she found some surprising stuff.

For starters, Ava found out that Sara dyed her hair pink at one point. She also found out that Sara had a minor addiction to Game of Thrones.

Ava also saw lots of normal stuff. Pictures from a family trip to Disneyland, old yearbook photos, pictures of Sara with her loved ones.

From these, Ava deducted that the brunette with Sara's nose was her older sister, Laurel, and the older guy with the closed-off stance was Oliver.

Ava had read Sara's file before. She had read all of the Legends' files, so she knew who these people were, but she had never seen pictures.

There was one particular picture that caught Sara's eye. 

It was a picture of Sara and a tall, dark haired woman who was way too young to be her mother, and not Laurel. Ava decided not to dwell on the photo (it was taken years ago) and she moved onto MySpace.

The module took an embarrassingly long amount of time to load and when it did, Ava couldn't help but cringe at the low-resolution quality of the website.

This time, it didn't take her a very long time to find Sara's profile.

The pictures on this platform were mostly the same as the ones Ava had found on Sara's Facebook, but the difference was that some of the ones found on MySpace, weren't the  
kind of thing you'd want the world to see.

Apparently, Sara had bangs. 2004 was a wild time.

The most interesting thing Ava had found here, was a dance video from before HD was invented.

Ava was abruptly snatched from her thoughts when Gary knocked in the doorway, startling Ava and causing her to jump.

"You okay?" Asked Gary.

"Do you need something?" Ava asked, ignoring his question.

Gary could sense that his coworker wasn't in the best of moods, so he shook his head and retreated form his spot in Ava's doorway.

Ava closed her laptop.

She leaned back in her chair and let out of a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Ava then grabbed a sheet from the stack of paperwork on her desk and got back to work.  
_____________________________________

"What are you doing?" Asked Sara as she walked into Zari's quarters.

Zari reacted quickly to the captain's presence and shut her laptop. "Nothing." she said nonchalantly.

Sara raised her eyebrows and gave Zari a look that said 'do-I-look-like-I-was-born-yesterday?'

Zari sighed and motioned for Sara to join her in sitting on the small twin bed. She opened her laptop and showed Sara the screen.

"Wow." said Sara. "Are you social-media stalking Ava?" asked Sara

Zari looked down. 

"Without me?" Sara continued, which caused Zari to smile.

"here's what I've found so far." Said Zari as she handed her laptop over to Sara.

"No way!" Exclaimed the blonde "Ava had punk rock phase!" Sara had found a picture of the serious time bureau agent with purple streaks in her hair, wearing clothing straight out of a Hot Topic store.

"That's not all" Said Zari. She grabbed her laptop and typed something into the search bar.

When she turned the computer back to Sara, the captain was greeted with a crappy MySpace page that was in no where near aesthetically pleasing.

"Zari, you're amazing." Said Sara.

"I know."

Sara felt weird looking at the images on Ava's MySpace. 

She was so used to seeing "Ava Sharpe: Serious Time Bureau Agent" but the woman in these photos was more like "Ava Sharpe: Angsty Gay Teenager"

Or at least, Sara assumed she was gay because no straight girl had that many posters of Britney Spears and Emma Watson in their bedroom walls.

Sara had come across an entirely new version of Ava Sharpe, and this version was definitely not one Ava would want her knowing about. Sara didn't know what to do with this new information.

Actually, scratch that. Sara knew exactly what to do.

"Thanks for this." she said to Zari, giving the dark haired woman her laptop back and walking out into the hallway.

Sara pressed a button on her stolen time courier and transported herself into Ava's office.

Ava looked up at the woman who was now standing before her, and before she could say anything, Sara cut her off.

"Fallout Boy 5ever." Said Sara, quoting Ava's MySpace bio to her.

Ava's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and Sara watched as the blush traveled to her ears and her neck.

"W-were you stalking me?!" Ava exclaimed, standing from her chair.

"Yes." replied Sara. "I must admit, finding out you're gay was quite the game-changer"

"You can't just- wait, you thought I was straight?"

Sara nodded. 

"I feel like I should be offended." Said Ava.

Sara chuckled and looked over to Ava's laptop screen.

"Hey, is that my Facebook?" Asked the shorter woman.

Ava silently cursed herself for being careless enough to leave that out in the open. Admitting that she was, in fact, internet stalking Sara was probably the best decision here.  
However, Ava Sharpe was stubborn. Very stubborn.

So, she did the first thing she could think of and pulled Sara in for a kiss.

Sara knew what the taller woman was trying to do, but it wasn't like she was complaining.

Ava reached on her desk behind her in an attempt to shut down her laptop, but instead ended up spilling coffee all over the keyboard.

Ava pulled away from Sara.

"Shit!" Said the taller woman.

Sara laughed "That's what you get for internet stalking me."

"You're one to talk." replied Ava as she grabbed a handful of tissues and threw them on the brown liquid that was spreading across her desk.

Sara grabbed another handful of tissues and helped Ava clean up the spilled coffee.

When they had finished up, the two women looked at each other.

"So..." started Sara. "Want to go out sometime? You'll get the pleasure of kissing me again and you can tell me about your punk rock years."

Ava considered the offer for a moment "Deal, but only if you tell me what compelled you to dye your hair pink."

"It's a date."


End file.
